


Divine Elixir

by seki



Category: The Last Remnant
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seki/pseuds/seki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David finds an intriguing bottle in Rush's supplies. Some testing is required.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divine Elixir

**Author's Note:**

> This is genuinely a canon item you obtain from a quest chain in the game. Bless you, Square Enix.

"What's this? A love potion?"

Rush looked over from where he was stacking up the hides he'd put in storage. David had been going through the various bottles and potions, and was inspecting one closely. It had male and female symbols scribbled on the label, the word DIVINE written with a flourish across both, and a crabbed signature beneath.

"Oh, that. It turns you into a girl."

David stared at the potion, and then over at Rush. "What?"

"Not permanently -- I think it'll give you like two hours? There was this guy in Melphina I did some favours for, and he gave me the leftovers he didn't want from his experiments."

David frowned. "Some people would kill for a potion like this."

"Really?"

"You've not been tempted to try it?"

Rush shook his head, and lifted another hide onto the pile. "I sort of forgot I had it."

There was a pause, and Rush could almost feel David trying to find a way to ask.

"Dave, if you want it, it's yours."

David looked surprisingly torn. "I… thank you."

"Though, ah, er. I didn't know you wanted to be a girl?"

"I don't, not in general. But it'd be fascinating to experience for a while." David tipped the bottle. There was about four-fifths of the thick yellow liquid left, from the look of it. "Though I am not sure I am brave enough to drink it. Are you certain the effect is temporary?"

Rush shoved the last hide up onto the stack. "That's what the scientist said."

There was another pause.

"Alright," Rush said, dusting himself down. "Here's what we can do: I'll try it first."

"You don't have to do that."

"Yeah, I do." Rush tugged the bottle from David's hand. "I turn into a girl forever, that's one thing. The Marquis of Athlum becomes a girl forever, that's a total other thing where your generals flip out at me for letting you drink an untested potion."

"Ah."

"But, uh." Rush looked around the storeroom, stacked high with monster parts and weapon components. "I'm not drinking it here."

"Come to my rooms, later." David tipped his head to one side. "It'll be more private than your room."

"Sure."

\--

David had a really nice set of rooms. His study had two walls lined with heavy books, and a good chair in the corner where Rush could curl up and flip through them while David worked at his desk. The bathroom had _piped_ water that could be heated by the tiny remnant beneath the tub, and a privy that rinsed away the contents when you were done. And David's main room had two large padded sofas near the fire perfect for late-night rambling chats, a table with chairs where he and David had eaten their meals a whole slew of times, and several old paintings of people that looked enough like David that they must be his ancestors.

Rush had spent a lot of time in David's rooms. He felt really comfortable there. Which was just as well, given how weirdly nervous he was feeling about this whole business.

The syrup actually tasted quite nice, to his surprise.

"Do you know if it works immediately?" David asked, as Rush set down the tumbler.

"No idea. Tell me if I start looking different."

"Surely we can do better than that."

David got up and lifted down the mirror that hung by the door. It wasn't very large, but it was heavy and must have been quite expensive, with a silver backing smooth and shiny enough to give a clear view of Rush's reflected face when it was propped on the table.

"Hm." Rush turned his face from side to side. "I think I look the same."

"You do." David leant back on his side of the sofa, and sighed. "Ah well. I suppose it would have been ridiculous had it worked and--"

"Wait. Wait." Rush touched his neck. "Hang on."

Something inside his throat had _moved_. And now, now one thing had changed, other things felt like they were shifting, his bones slow-dancing beneath his skin and taking his organs with them.

"That is entirely eerie," said David, his eyes wide. "Your face… does that hurt?"

Rush lifted a hand, squinting in the mirror. "My jaw… my _eyebrows_."

"Your voice, too."

"Really?" But Rush could hear it, his pitch several notches lighter than before. "How ace is that?"

"And, um." David made a vague gesture, and then looked away. "Your body."

Rush glanced down. Whoa. He hadn't even felt anything there… but that was different indeed, his chest rounded and swollen under his shirt, the lacings of his jerkin pulled tight to accommodate. And further down… Rush wriggled. Damn. That was _really_ odd, like everything had _tightened_ and left him with a lot more space than before -- at the front. And only at the front: his pants felt tight around the butt, the seams stretching ominously.

He had _curves_. His hips had meat on them that they'd never had before. And... _breasts_.

"Shit," he said, and began unbuckling his bolero. "I gotta see this."

David glanced at him, then made a choking noise and looked away again. "Rush, what are you _doing?"_

"What, you're not curious? I sure am." Rush shrugged off the bolero, and yanked the lacings on his jerkin open. "Ah, man, that already feels better."

"You're getting undressed. In my rooms." David wouldn't look at him at all, had turned his whole body around to face away on the sofa.

"Yeah, but it's not me, it's girl me." Rush pulled two layers off at once, over his head. "So it's fine, you're not really looking at me."

David, without looking, reached out and pinched Rush on the arm, hard.

"Ow. What the hell?"

"It's still you. Even if you look like a girl, it's still you in there."

"Dave," Rush said, hauling his undershirt off and marvelling at the way his chest _rippled_ now it was loose, "lemme put it this way: this is your one chance to see boobs with no repercussions. I don't care if you look." He grabbed the mirror, and tipped it upright again. "Whoa."

David glanced over his shoulder, and went scarlet. "Oh."

"I know." Rush looked down at himself, then back at the mirror. He put a hand beneath one of his breasts to cup it, marvelling at the softness of the skin and the way it curved. "Pretty mint, huh."

"They're very, um. Very nice." David cleared his throat. "Alright. You can put your shirt back on now, yes?"

"In a bit." Rush tried pushing his breasts up -- hmm, that wasn't quite it. How about together? Ah, that looked like it was what some girls he'd seen did, for more cleavage. "This is so cool."

David covered his face with his hands, and made a faint whining noise.

"What?"

"I can't sit here and watch you play with yourself," David said, his voice muffled.

Rush snorted. "Like you're not gonna play with yours when you try this?"

" _Rush_."

"That's what I figured." Rush poked at one of his nipples. "Wow, that's weird. They feel… spongey?" He ran his finger over it, instead. Oh, that… felt kinda nice. Tingly. He did it again, and watched the nub of the nipple harden in response.

David stood up and walked over to his study door. "I'm going to give you some privacy."

"What? Seriously?"

David stopped, his hand on the handle. "Do you _want_ me to watch you?"

Rush stared at David's back. "...kinda?"

There was a pause.

"I mean," said Rush, looking down at himself. "This is cool. But weird. And… I am trying hard not to freak out about it."

David's hand dropped back to his side, though he didn't turn. "What do you want me to do?"

"I dunno." Rush covered his chest with his hands. "Get hyped about it with me, I guess?"

"I see."

Rush glanced down; yeah, he was covered up. "Please?"

David turned, made a faintly relieved face at seeing Rush's new, more demure pose, and came back to sit next to Rush again. "Alright. I'm sorry. You are doing this for my benefit, after all."

"Thanks."

David held up one hand, hesitated for a moment, and then tugged one of Rush's arms downwards. "Let me take a proper look at you, then."

Rush dropped his arms, crossing them across his stomach instead.

David was still kind of pink, but he didn't look away this time. He looked thoughtful, tilting his head to one side and narrowing his eyes as if considering. "They _are_ beautiful," he said, after a long moment. "Though it must feel strange to have your skin stretched so. Do they feel -- hm. Are they comfortable?"

"I guess?"

David went to touch the left one, his fingertips hovering just above the skin, and then looked at Rush's face as if waiting for permission.

"It's fine," Rush said, sitting up a little straighter. "Go on."

David's touch was gentle -- almost ticklish at first -- and he stroked his hand down and around the side of Rush's breast before cupping it as if weighing it in his palm. David's glove was just a little bit scratchy against Rush's skin, but it felt good, the slide of fabric against soft skin. Rush nodded encouragingly, though David wasn't looking at his face any more.

"Lovely," David said, his voice shrunk down to a whisper. "Thank you."

"It's okay."

David moved his thumb, sliding it across the top of the darker part. Something sparked deep in Rush's spine in response to the touch, and he inhaled sharply.

"Sorry," David said, immediately, pulling his hand away.

"No." Rush grabbed for the hand, drawing it back. "It's just, um. Nice."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, it's cool." Rush pressed David's hand against his skin. "Girl skin is more sensitive, is all."

David stared at his hand on Rush's chest, and then raised his other one to touch Rush's face. "You look quite lovely, as a girl."

"Yeah?"

David's glove didn't feel as scratchy against Rush's cheek. He drew his thumb across Rush's lower lip, the same way he had against Rush's nipple. "Your mouth especially."

He was _so_ close, leaning in so he could cup Rush's face like this while still touching Rush's breast. 

David had really nice eyes, Rush had always privately thought. The grey of his irises was a hundred different shades and hues, with a dark ring around the edge that made the grey look paler than it really was. And he had dark golden eyelashes, so long they brushed against his cheek when he blinked. And he was so close Rush could _count_ those eyelashes, right now.

David pulled away slightly, looking down. "Ah, forgive me."

"Huh?"

David cupped Rush's cheek again, and smiled wryly as he leaned in close. "There's a pretty girl here, half-naked, letting me touch her. What would _your_ body -- ordinarily -- be doing in response to that?"

Rush glanced down. "Oh." He could feel himself blushing. Shit. And… huh. Other areas were kind of waking up now, a flood of unfamiliar sensation pooling in his… lady parts, at the thought of David being _interested_ like that. "It's fine. Don't worry, I don't mind."

"Alright." David pulled away again, but his eyes were watching Rush's mouth, and that wasn't making Rush feel any less hot and bothered.

"Um," Rush said, his mind a blank for a moment. "Uh. Hey, you wanna see more?"

As soon as the words left his mouth he felt himself blush even harder. Oh god. Had he just asked David that?

David touched the dip at the centre of Rush's collarbone, and let out a low, soft laugh. "You're embarrassed."

"Well, yeah." Rush pushed David's hands away, and then started fumbling with his belt. "I am, but so what?"

"Indeed."

Rush got his belt undone, and yanked the buttons open before he stood up and started to push his pants down. They were so tight they didn't move, and he stared down at himself in disbelief. "I think they're stuck. Help?"

David grabbed either side of Rush's pants, and pulled. Nothing happened, and then Rush wriggled, and they started to slide.

Watching David's face shift from amusement to _awe_ as Rush's pants slid down to his thighs was kind of incredible. David let go, but the weight of the belt made the pants slide with a thump to the floor, leaving Rush mostly-naked.

"Oh," David said, and his voice was _reverent_. "Rush."

Rush looked down at himself. Dark hair, like he always had, but… nothing rising from it, just a neat v-shape between his thighs. He blinked, and then bent to pull off his pants and socks, feeling like it would be weird to _just_ have socks on now. When he straightened up, David stared up at his face for a moment, and then slid off the sofa onto the floor, running his hands up the front of Rush's thighs.

"Whoa, hey," Rush said, and then David spread his hands across Rush's hipbones and stopped there, his face so full of wonder that it made Rush's breath feel like it was knocked out of him. "Um."

"Sorry," David said, kneeling on the floor, his hands splayed across the top of Rush's legs. "Sorry, I just… you're so lovely."

Rush blinked, and then smiled. "You're really a leg man, huh."

"Evidently." David smoothed his hands down the sides of Rush's legs. "These legs, at least."

Rush shifted his weight, moving his legs slightly apart -- and then froze. There had been a faint but definite _damp_ sound when he'd parted his legs.

From the startled look on David's face, he'd heard it too.

"Uh," said Rush. "In my defense: naked girl, lots of touching."

David stood up -- and Rush just had time to notice that David seemed to still be the same height relative to him -- and then grasped Rush's arms, looking into Rush's eyes. "Come with me," he said, his voice sounding… warm, kind of sultry, and then he turned, pulling Rush along.

Rush let himself be towed, his mind a whirl. Shit. David was leading him to his _bedroom_. Was… was this really okay? David was his best friend, and clearly had the hots for Rush's new body, but, well--

David, in his room, pulled Rush _past_ the bed and then stopped, and stepped to the side, gesturing ahead of him.

There was a full-length mirror on David's wardrobe, and reflected in it was… a tall, naked girl with a face that sort of looked a bit like Rush's, with delicate-looking, perky breasts and full, rounded hips. The girl had a warrior's level of muscle, despite the softness of her face and the lushness of her curves; Rush moved his leg, and watched the long lean lines of his thigh tense and relax with the motion.

"Holy crap," he said.

"You make an exquisitely lovely woman." David said, moving to stand behind him, placing his hands on either side of Rush's waist. 

"I barely recognise myself," Rush said, leaning forward and touching his jaw. It was definitely a little rounder, especially where the jaw met his neck.

David's hands slid downward and rearward, until they were cupping Rush's ass, and then as Rush straightened up he quickly slid them back up again. "Sorry."

"Dave." Rush said, watching how David's eyes snapped to meet his in the mirror. "Have I said I minded?"

"No."

Rush stretched and twisted, watching the skin on his waist pull taut as he did so. David's hands stayed just above his hips, his gloves dragging on Rush's skin.

That wasn't really touching, Rush thought.

"Do you want to take your gloves off?"

David's eyes widened, and he stepped back, fumbling with the top edge of his gloves.

Rush turned around and looked over his shoulder at the mirror. Hmm. His ass was okay; not amazing, but not bad. Kinda big for his size, if anything. He moved his weight from one leg to the other, trying to decide if he liked it or not. He turned side-on. His back had more of a curve than he recalled, and he made a sort of S shape from this angle, his butt and his boobs prominent.

David's bare hands, hot and shaking, landed upon his waist again.

Rush stared into the mirror for a moment longer, watching the way David was looking at his body, that hungry _desire_ so obvious on his face. Rush bit his lip. He did want this, wanted more of this touching and looking and whatever else it led to. He took a deep breath, and turned towards David.

David looked like he was as uncertain as Rush was, his eyes searching Rush's face for a clue as to what was allowed.

_Don't overthink this, Rush._

Instinct was a marvellous thing, making Rush tip his head just a little so he could meet David's mouth properly, feeling David mumble something into the kiss before he tightened his arms properly around Rush, crushing their bodies together.

Oh _god_. David's mouth was wonderful, his tongue sliding against Rush's. The planes of his body were pressed flush against Rush's new curves, and the solid bulge of his cock rubbed up against Rush's thigh. Rush let his hands slide _down_ , and grabbed David's ass and ground him forward. David made a hissing noise, and then he pulled Rush with him as he stepped backwards, and then tumbled them both onto his bed, with Rush atop him.

"Mmf," Rush said, and then pushed himself up a little. "Okay. You're overdressed for this."

"Ah." David shook his head. "No. Just… sit up, hang on."

Rush, surprised, let David guide him to sit up and turn around, so he was sitting in the spread V of David's legs. David gestured ahead. "Can you see yourself?"

Rush _could_ see the mirror of the wardrobe like this, and himself propped against David's front. He looked flushed, his hair tousled, with one of David's arms across his stomach. "Yeah."

David brought his hand up, cupping Rush's breast, his dark skin looking even more tan against Rush's paleness. His other hand splayed across Rush's belly, caressing and sending prickling sensations of anticipation through Rush.

"See how splendid you look?"

"I see." Rush pressed backwards, feeling David's erection against him.

David kissed Rush's neck, at the back, just where the hair ended and bare skin began. "Let me touch you." He placed his hands on Rush's thighs, and gently tugged. "Don't stop looking."

The skin of Rush's inner thighs felt super sensitive, and David's hands felt strong and rough against them as he moved his touch upwards, pulling Rush's legs wide as he went, until his hands were either side of the dark, damp nest of hair and shadowed folds at Rush's core.

"Beautiful," David said shakily, his breath hot and heavy in Rush's ear.

Rush watched them, watched as David slid his fingertips _up_ , spreading Rush apart, sending shivery thrills all through him. He clutched at David's thighs and moaned, unable to stop himself. David slid one hand down a little, to where Rush was so wet it made him flush with embarrassment, and one hand _forward_ and _up_ , rubbing along the folds until he touched a nub that made Rush's back arch in surprise at the sensation. Oh. That really didn't feel much like jerking himself off _ever_ had, but it _definitely_ felt good.

"There," David said, sounding smug. "Look at how lovely you are, opened for me."

Rush couldn't even bear to focus on David's hands, one of which was moving only _fractionally_ , just enough to make him wriggle repeatedly at the odd feeling, half-pleasure and half-overstimulation. He looked instead at his own face; his lips seemingly swollen, his eyes hooded as he tried to keep them open. He looked… sexy, he supposed. Wow.

"I want to give you your peak," David said, into Rush's ear, and holy crap, why did even _hearing_ that make Rush feel light-headed? "Will you let me?"

"Yeah," Rush gasped, and David made a pleased noise. He was still rubbing him, in little circles that seemed to hold totally unreasonable amounts of power over Rush's nerves. The fingers of the _other_ hand, which had been merely caressing and adding to the shivering sensations, now moved, more purposefully, spreading Rush even wider as they explored.

"So lovely," said David, and he pressed a hot kiss to Rush's neck.

His fingers prodded, pressing _into_ Rush just a little, and Rush squirmed in shock at the sensation.

"Good?"

"Don't stop," Rush hissed, grabbing at David's hand and pressing them into himself. "Keep… yeah."

It didn't take much longer for the rising waves of pleasure to crest and tip Rush over the edge, with one of David's fingers a mere finger-tip-depth inside him and the other pressing and circling that area where all Rush's nerve endings seemed to have gathered. He moaned, and felt his insides convulse around David's finger, even as the ripples of pleasure slowly started to ebb.

It took a while for the whole thing to end, to his embarrassment and surprise, but David kept his hands where they were until it was over, still making his gentle movements until Rush made a noise of faint protest and pushed them away.

"Enough," he murmured. "Wow, but… enough."

David, in the mirror, looked _really_ smug, and Rush rolled over so he could kiss him, crawling on top of him determinedly. It was a good kiss, open-mouthed and slow, their tongues sliding against each other and making Rush feel shivery in a whole different way to before.

"Dave," he said, as their mouths parted. "You wanna… you know?"

"Hm?"

Rush slid down a little, deliberately, letting his crotch press against the bulge of David's erection.

"Oh." David smiled, softly, and then lifted a hand to touch Rush's cheek. "I'm content."

"That's not what I asked." Rush wriggled a little. "I asked if you _wanted_ that."

David looked faintly surprised. "Do you?"

"Right now? Yeah."

"Oh." David pushed Rush away, slightly, and sat up. "Help me undress, then?"

As Rush helped pull off the layers of David's clothing, he realised why David had been so surprised; it _was_ a bit weird to be stripping his best friend bare. But it… it was arousing, too. David's skin was this gorgeous honey colour in the lamplight, his chest and arms firm with muscle. Rush let his hands dawdle and caress as he pushed David's shirt off, watching his friend's face flush with pleasure at being touched.

Well. He'd always _sort_ of known his feelings for David were stronger than he'd had for any other friend. Apparently they stretched as far as finding him stupidly hot, at least in this situation.

Rush unbuckled David's belt, and began undoing his pants.

David's hand closed over his. "You're truly sure you want this?" David asked, his eyes very gentle.

"I really am."

David rolled them both over to one side, so he was on top of Rush, and then reached out sideways, fumbling around at the cabinet next to the bed. "Then, hold a moment."

"Huh?"

"I need -- ah." David slid backwards, and stood up. The pants hung low on his hips as he held up a small sealed oblong. "At least, I think I need this?"

Oh. Rush probably couldn't get pregnant, but, well. It couldn't be a _bad_ idea to use one anyway. "Um, I guess?"

Rush gawked, a little, as David put the barrier on. David was naked, and hard… well, it didn't look _that_ different from when Rush got hard, but there was something super obscene about watching _David_ naked and turned on, watching him roll the barrier over the tip and down the length of himself.

"How would you--" David began, and then let the question tail off, looking embarrassed.

"Just, come here," Rush said, swallowing his own uncertainty. "Come here and we'll work it out."

David lay back down, and sought Rush's lips for a long, drawn-out kiss that made Rush's jittery nerves feel even more on edge, and then he rolled on top of Rush.

"You want me," David murmured, before shifting his hips around and _pressing_ forward and upwards. Rush felt how David's cock slid against the slickness between his legs, and then David did it again, and this time the tip of his cock pushed where his finger had been before.

"Nn," Rush said, trying to angle his hips to allow entry.

" _Rush_ ," David said, into Rush's neck, and he _pushed_ , this time in exactly the right direction to make Rush feel like he was being… split open, except smoothly and pleasurably, opening up to admit David completely.

Rush made a noise -- words weren't really a thing right now -- and grabbed hold of David in every way he could, his hands digging into David's shoulders and his legs wrapping around David's thighs. David shifted, pulling out a little and then sliding himself back in, in one smooth roll of his hips. Rush clenched everything, and whined, and David pushed his shoulders up so he could look into Rush's face.

"Beautiful," he said, again, and rolled his hips in that amazing way he had before.

Rush hitched his legs up higher, to get David to move more. "Want you."

"You have me." David kissed him, lightly, on the lips, before he shoved his hips forward and _into_ Rush again. "More?"

" _Yeah_." Rush let his hands slide down, and gripped David's ass. "Much more. Please?"

David let out a low, smoky-sounding laugh, and kissed Rush once more before letting Rush pull him in deep. Rush met him every time, lifting his own body into the motion, enjoying the feeling of David filling him over and over. David's breath started to sound ragged and harsh with pleasure, just as Rush's body started to feel hot and tender, in a good way, especially just where David kept grinding up into him.

"Come for me," Rush heard himself say, his fingertips digging into David's back.

David made a vague, inarticulate noise in Rush's ear, his breathing sounding like he'd just run a sprint.

"Please," Rush added. Now he'd said it, dammit, he wanted to feel beautiful, controlled, poised David losing control in his passion, wanted to feel David come and to know it was because of _him_.

Harder and _deeper_ and faster was David's response, his hips pushing into Rush over and over until David moaned and his fingers tightened on Rush's body and he _came_ , making a broken noise of pleasure into Rush's shoulder.

It felt _incredible_. David had totally surrendered to the pleasure, his cock swelling and pulsing inside the barrier inside Rush. Rush felt… _smug_ , like David had looked before.

It took a moment for David to catch his breath, and lift himself up, and to stroke Rush's face gently before he tugged himself _out_. David then stood up, turned around and fumbled with himself for a moment -- removing the barrier, Rush realised -- before he dug around in a small corner cupboard.

"Here," he said, returning to the bed. "You might want to -- um. Clean yourself?"

Rush propped himself up on David's pillows, and did what he could. Thankfully, he supposed, David's own… emissions weren't part of the mess, but it was pretty sloppy down there anyway, and wiping some of that away did make him feel better.

David lay down on the other side of the bed, his eyes thoughtful. "Penny for your thoughts," Rush said, dropping the cloth on the floor next to the bed.

"Hm?" David looked over, and smiled, though it didn't really reach his eyes. "I am happy. I took pleasure, and gave it, I hope."

"Well, yeah." Rush shimmied closer. "I had a great time, believe me."

David closed his eyes. "The problem is that you will soon be as you were before."

Ah. Yeah.

"But I will have this memory, at least." David opened his eyes again, and rolled onto his side to face Rush. "May I kiss you, while I still can?"

David held Rush gently as they kissed, like he was a precious object. Rush let himself fall entirely into the sensation of David's mouth on his, David's hands gently rubbing up and down his spine.

When their mouths eventually parted, David sighed, and tipped his head forward so his forehead rested on Rush's. "My sweet Rush," he said, almost under his breath, sounding wistful.

Rush felt a sudden burst of sadness, making his chest feel tight and the back of his eyes feel hot and itchy. Ah, crap.

He forced a smile. "How long do you think we have left?"

David made a soft, snorting noise. "You'd know better than I."

Rush glanced down at himself, at his breasts -- still unfamiliar enough to give him a sense of confusion at the sight -- and at David's arms around him. "I don't think it's gonna be long. Maybe I should get dressed now, so it's less weird."

"No." David shook his head firmly. "While I can, I want to hold you. Please?"

Something _shifted_ , later, after an amount of time that could have been ten minutes or could have been an hour for all Rush knew. David was spooning him closely, his knees tucked up behind Rush's, both of them half-asleep, David's hand tangled with Rush's.

"Dave." Rush elbowed him, gently. "Dave."

"What is it?"

"I think--" and Rush's voice swooped, and he shifted forward, away from David, hurriedly -- he didn't want to freak David out by changing while they were still curled up tightly. "The potion's wearing off."

David made a noise of understanding, and then Rush felt his weight move, as if David was getting off the bed. "Do you want a blanket?"

"Please."

Rush watched his body change this time, fascinated, holding the blanket up and away from his chest so he could see his breasts sink back into his chest, his belly lose its soft curve. And -- he peered further down -- oh, thank god. Everything down _there_ looked like it was back, too.

When he looked up again, David was dressed in a shirt and loose trousers, watching him from by the doorway.

"Is it over already?" David asked, lightly.

"Mostly, I think?"

David nodded. "I'll get your clothes."

Rush sat up, feeling doubly awkward in David's absence. The sheets were rumpled, and the room smelt musky -- like the nasal equivalent of a sign saying _sex happened here_.

Shit. He'd had sex with David.

David was back quickly, and he set the pile at the base of the bed. "When you're done, I'll be in the other room."

Rush's clothes fit him a lot better than they had when he'd taken them off. When Rush got to the doorway, David was sitting on the sofa, staring at the potion bottle, his shoulders slumped.

"Dave?"

David immediately lifted his head, twisting to face him. "Rush."

"Everything's back to normal," Rush said, and ducked his head for a moment, embarrassed. "So, um. It definitely wears off."

"Yes. Thank you."

Rush stared at David, his mind a blank. What were you supposed to say, in this kind of situation?

"I don't think I'll try it just yet, however," David said, and he turned back to the bottle. "Perhaps another night."

"Okay." Rush stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Look, this is gonna be weird for a while."

"I think you might be right."

"So, I'm gonna go back to my room for now."

David nodded, his eyes still on the bottle. "If you like."

"And then later… like, in a few days? If you wanna talk about this, we can."

"Certainly."

\-- 

Back in Rush's room, he carefully closed and barred his door before he fell on his bed, his brain a tangled mass of thoughts.

David. He'd had sex with David. Granted, he'd been a girl at the time, but… honestly, it wouldn't have mattered if he hadn't been. If David had looked at him with that much open desire, that much _need_ …

Rush shivered at the memory, and felt his cock stir in response.

Well then. That was, in retrospect, something Rush should have realised a long time ago. And now, he was probably going to have to pretend he _wasn't_ hot for David.

Or that he wasn't going to remember the way David had looked at… girl-him.

He rolled onto his back, one hand falling naturally to palm his swollen cock.

What did David make of the whole thing? Would he find it less weird, maybe? After all, all he'd done was to kiss a pretty girl, touch her and take her to his bed. It wasn't even the first time David had slept with a girl, from what he'd said in the past.

Rush's train of thought crashed to a halt, briefly. Oh, hell. He, on the other hand… he'd actually lost his virginity, hadn't he? Or didn't it count, since it wasn't really the same body?

He shoved that aside to consider later.

But no, it was probably going to be weird for David too. He'd seemed… delighted by girl-Rush, and really sad at the thought that she was temporary. He'd been affectionate, almost loving, with his soft kisses and caresses.

Rush felt that same suffocating sadness rise up again. Crap.

He rolled over onto his front, and buried his face in the pillow, and let the tears come.

\--

A few days later -- days which Rush spent mostly avoiding David -- Rush got a summons to David's rooms.

David closed the door behind Rush, and bolted it. "Come in, sit."

Rush did as he was told. The yellow potion was on the table, next to a glass goblet; David had already poured out a dose of the potion, and the small mirror was propped up against the leg of the table.

"You're going to take it right now?"

"Yes." David was dressed for it, too, Rush realised: he was wearing a long dressing gown, dark blue and secured with a tie around the waist.

"...are you sure you want me here for this?" Rush asked. "You don't have to, you know, just because of last time."

"I know." David sat down. "I considered not asking you."

"And?"

David picked up the goblet. "I want my friend with me."

"Alright." Rush lifted the mirror up, balancing it on his knees. "Ready when you are, then."

He watched the way David's throat moved as he swallowed the potion. David licked his lips afterwards.

"Tastes better than you'd expect, right?" he asked, trying to prop the mirror at the right angle to let David see himself.

"Yes." David put a hand out to adjust the mirror slightly. "There, that's it."

Rush stared at David's face, trying to guess what would change first. David already had quite graceful features; his mouth and eyes would look perfectly reasonable on a woman.

Minutes passed, and all that had seemed to happen was a slight shifting of David's cheekbones and jawline, and the faintest adjustment of his browline.

"Is that it?" asked David, his voice significantly higher, sounding surprised.

"Sounds like it," Rush said, with a smile, and then glanced down. "Not… much of a change, though."

David followed Rush's line of sight, and frowned, and then tugged the front of his gown open a little at the top, presumably just enough that he could see his own chest. "That is indeed not much."

"What about, um. The rest?"

David's hand went to his crotch, and then he swallowed. "That's distinctly different."

"Hm." Rush tipped his head to one side, and risked a joke. "Maybe the potion thought you were pretty enough to be a girl already?"

David's eyes snapped up from the mirror to meet Rush's, and he looked like he wasn't sure if he should laugh or frown.

"You _are_ pretty," Rush insisted. "Just 'cause I changed _more_ doesn't make you not girl-shaped right now."

David's eyes narrowed, and then he sighed and peered down the front of his top again. "I had hoped for a little more, however."

"I bet they're fine. You're just being greedy."

"Ha." David stood up, and then seemed unsteady for a moment. "Hold a moment. Rush, stand up."

"Huh?"

"Stand."

Rush slid the mirror carefully onto the floor, and then stood up. "What's--oh."

David was shorter than him. By only a few inches, but still, that was _definitely_ different.

"Gosh," he said.

"This is disconcerting," David said, in his new, softer voice, having to tilt his head up slightly to look at Rush. "You didn't shrink."

"No." Rush smiled. "It's kind of cute, though."

"Hmm." David grabbed one of Rush's hands, and placed it palm-to-palm against his own. "My hands are smaller, too."

"They're nice." Rush spread his fingers, and David, after a moment of hesitation, threaded his fingers through the gaps before Rush turned their hands over and bent over the back of David's hand to kiss it. "Ladylike," he said, reluctant to let go, instead looking at the slimness of David's wrists. Was that new too? 

David's other hand slid beneath his jaw, prompting him to look up. "Rush."

"Dave?"

"Would you like to come to bed with me?"

Rush straightened his back, still holding onto David's hand. Whoa. Did David really want that, or was he just asking because of last time? "Uh. You're not obliged to--"

"I know." David looked down at himself for a moment, then back up at Rush. "But if you'll have me?"

David was shorter, and the fabric of his dressing gown was thin enough that Rush could feel his body beneath it. But it felt the same, kissing him, the way his lips and his tongue moved against Rush's, the way he clasped his arms tight around Rush and pulled their bodies together.

Rush let his hands skim down David's back, tightening on his waist for a moment before he tugged, gently, at the tie, more for permission than to pull it loose. David drew back, glanced down, and nodded before he stretched up into another kiss. Rush opened the gown just enough to slide his hands beneath, and felt David tense up, and left his hands where they were on David's waist as he concentrated on kissing David instead, on how David's body was starting to sway as if he was too busy kissing to pay attention to something like balancing.

"C'mon," Rush said, pulling his head up enough to force David to let him free for a moment. "Your room. Big mirror."

He stood behind David, facing the mirror, the way David had stood behind him, and gently tugged the robe open.

David really _wasn't_ very busty, that was definitely true, but the curve he had was definitely more _breast_ and less _pectoral_ , and the nipple was definitely not a male one. David lifted a hand to his own chest, his expression still faintly disappointed.

Rush ran his palm over the other breast, skimming the nipple, and watched David's mouth drop in surprise at the way it felt.

"Oh," David said, and mirrored the motion on the breast his hand was on. "Oh. That's--"

"More sensitive." Rush grinned, and put his other hand on David's hip, letting his fingers drift into the juncture of leg and torso. "I told you."

David, as Rush had expected, twisted a little from the pressure on his hip, and that made the gown slide away from one leg, revealing his long, lithe thighs.

"Whoa, you got good legs," Rush said, and saw David look surprised and, just slightly, embarrassed. "What? They are."

David raised his chin, shrugged the robe off, and let it drop to the floor. It looked like he wanted to cross his arms across his body, at first, but pride won out over his instinctive urge to cover up. His eyes, in the mirror, travelled up and down a few times, as if he couldn't tell if he approved or not.

His body -- like Rush's had been -- was well-muscled and looked like that of a warrior, albeit a more petite one than Rush's version. The curves were a lot subtler than Rush's had been, but Rush decided he liked that; he liked that David looked so much like he did normally. And, honestly, if David had looked like this, when Rush had first met him, and had been introduced as a girl, it wouldn't have been like Rush would have thought 'nah, that's a guy' -- the little changes were just enough to make him feminine, without being _showy_ about it.

Rush took a step backwards and looked down. "And you _officially_ have a better butt than I did."

David immediately turned, and frowned over his shoulder.

"Dave?"

"Hm?"

"You're gorgeous." Rush took a step back, and sat down on the corner of David's bed. "Feel free to keep checking yourself out, I'm gonna sit and enjoy the view."

David shot him a look, and turned with a slowness that had to be deliberate. There was definitely more confidence and admiration in the way he was looking at his reflection than before, Rush was right.

Rush leant back, aware that it was making the bulge of his erection more prominent, but figuring… maybe that would be good for David to see, to see that he really _was_ having that effect on Rush like this.

David lifted his arms out to either side, gracefully, and spun around on the ball of one foot like an Elysian dancer. "I think I like myself this way."

"I think I do too."

David laughed, and then suddenly he was straddling Rush, his arms around Rush's neck, looking down into Rush's face. "Then shall we see what else we can both like about this body?"

Rush stroked his hand down David's cheek, and pulled him in for another kiss, a slow, sultry kiss as he let his hands slide down David's back, until they were resting on David's ass. David made a pleased noise, and then he shimmied on Rush's lap a little, until he was right on top of Rush's erection, and then he began to rock his hips into Rush as they kissed, back and forth.

Oh, _man_ , that was good. But, really, this couldn't possibly feel as good for David as it did for Rush, and Rush had to actually push David a little to get him to draw back from the kiss. 

"Do you want," Rush asked, bringing his hand around to the front, letting his thumb slide into the -- oh, god -- tight golden curls of hair there, trying to find the place David had found on him so easily, "do you want me to, um, make you--"

"Yes," David said, his voice light and delighted, "very much. But not yet."

Rush stopped his hand. "No?"

David leaned in, his lips against Rush's ear. "I want you in me, for that."

Oh god. The heat travelled up Rush's spine, and felt like it ended up in his ears, leaving a trail of arousal in its wake. "Oh, _please,_ yes."

"Mm." David stood, suddenly. "Then you will need to get undressed."

Rush hastened to obey, while David went around to the other side of the bed. He returned with one of the little ovals from his drawer, just as Rush was shoving his socks and pants away from the bed.

"I want you sitting," David said, smiling at him as if seeing Rush naked was anything like as hot as _David_ was right now, "like you were. Have you used one of these?"

"No," Rush admitted, staring at the packet. "Never, um, had a--"

"Then lie back, first," David said, pushing at Rush's shoulder. "I'll show you."

If Rush had thought it was hot seeing David put the barrier on before, it was nothing compared to David holding his cock -- actually grasping his cock, firmly, and letting his hand slide up and down the length of it, languidly, as if contemplating it properly, before he did anything else -- and then rolling the barrier onto him, in one smooth motion that left him covered from tip to root.

"There," David said, and he slid his hand up and down the outside of the barrier. The shield didn't seem to dull sensation much, to Rush's surprise; the friction of David's hand made Rush gasp. "Good?"

"Definitely," Rush said, sitting up with an effort and shifting to the edge of the bed again. "Definitely good."

David slid off the bed, straddled Rush again, and kissed him, deeply, for a moment, his arms wrapped around Rush's shoulders and his knees flat on the bed.

And then he slid up, twisted a little, canting his hips downwards, and slid himself _down_ onto Rush fully.

It felt _incredible_ , and Rush gasped, clutching at David's hips.

David inhaled sharply too, and then he made another light, pleased noise. "Good?"

Rush couldn't manage words. He brought his hands up to David's face, made sure David was watching him, and nodded, once, before he kissed David hard and desperate, trying to communicate how _very_ good everything was right now.

It took a few frustratingly shallow motions, with David's hips moving only awkwardly and jarringly on Rush, before Rush realised David needed him to lean back, to move back on the bed and brace so that David's knees could find purchase, so David could move more purposefully on him. Once he did -- oh, crap, this felt so good it couldn't possibly last, the heat and friction and the _sight_ of David on top of him like this, the way David's chest and stomach moved as he rolled himself up and down and along Rush.

David grabbed his hand, making Rush let go of the grip he had on David's ass, and moved Rush's hand to the thatch of curls at his front.

"Please," David said, breathlessly. He pressed Rush's thumb down, and inwards, to the damper, warmer, darker center of the curls, where Rush could feel a more solid bump at the front of the cleft. "There, there."

Rush pressed it, gently, and David actually winced.

"Gentle," he said, and his thumb on Rush's moved in a circle. "Like this."

Rush copied it, and was rewarding by David's expression melting into pleasure. "That?"

"Perfect." 

David's hips moved again, back and forth, lifting up and down as he did so, making most of Rush's brain narrow down to just… this moment, this feeling, the sight of a flushed and naked David moving on him, the sound of David's heavy breathing and the feel of David around his cock and beneath his thumb and the desire to make David come the way _Rush_ had last time.

"Oh, my Rush," David said, sounding like he was close, "don't stop. Don't stop, oh, don't, oh--"

And then David came, a ripple of tightness along Rush's cock that kept repeating as David shuddered visibly. He kept rocking back and forth, even as he came, making these soft _pleased_ noises in Rush's ear, and Rush barely even noticed his own orgasm, coming as it did in the wake of this flood of awareness of _David's_ pleasure.

David pressed his mouth against Rush's neck, low, where it met his shoulder, as he kept moving, determinedly, like he hadn't noticed Rush's orgasm either, and there was a sudden spark of _pain_ down Rush's nerves.

"Ah," he gasped, and David's tongue flicked out for a moment against Rush's neck before David repeated whatever he'd done, a sensation of suction that made Rush's nerves sing again for a moment, and Rush blinked, startled by the realisation. David was trying to leave a mark on his skin, and that was, he decided, definitely _hot_.

"Mm," he said, tilting his head to one side, and trying to use his hands to stop David's rocking motion. "I'm done, but keep going."

David pulled away, and his eyes met Rush's. David looked… glorious, faintly damp with sweat, his pupils huge.

Rush slid his hands up David's spine, pulling at his shoulders, urging him back to his neck. "More."

"My Rush," David said, sounding fierce and possessive, and then Rush felt David's teeth scrape across his neck, and Rush closed his eyes and tilted his head as far as he could away from it, to give David as much access as he could.

He didn't really know how long it was until David seemed satisfied with his handiwork -- it was a while, and Rush spent a while just tracing his fingers across David's back, feeling the lines of David's shoulderblades and muscles -- but David pressed a hot, open-mouthed kiss to the same spot, and then sat up again, and then _slid_ himself off Rush's rather diminished erection.

"Oof," Rush said, catching at the base of the barrier before it went with David.

David pressed a kiss to the top of Rush's head, quickly, and then went over to retrieve a cloth from where he had before. Rush pulled the barrier off and wondered what the hell he should do with it for a moment before David came back, tugged the thing from his hand and replaced it with the cloth.

"Ah--" Rush said, and then decided that it was probably best to let David deal with disposal. "Thanks."

David was _in_ the bed when Rush had done cleaning himself up, actually under the sheets, and when Rush hesitated he patted the empty side of the bed.

"Get in," David said, and then smiled, softly. "Please?"

It felt odd, sliding into David's bed naked like this, an intimacy Rush really hadn't anticipated. He stretched out an arm across the pillows, invitingly, and David smiled at him happily before he pressed himself along Rush's side, draping an arm across Rush's chest.

"That was wonderful," David said, almost sighing, staring _past_ Rush. "It… it's quite different, isn't it, the way it feels?"

"Yep." Rush looked at David's profile; from this angle he really did look exactly the same as when he was a guy. "But it felt good with you either way, honestly."

David looked at him, and then looked thoughtful. "And with you."

Rush curled his arm around David's shoulders. "You're beautiful, by the way."

"Flatterer." But David let Rush pull him in a little closer, and wrapped a leg over Rush's closest one. "You were lovelier, by far."

"Enh, matter of opinion, I think."

David tucked his head down, beneath Rush's chin, and his hand drifted to rest over Rush's heart. "Thank you."

"Mm." Rush ran a hand through David's hair. It felt so _right_ , just lying here like this, tangled and content. "You sure you don't wanna get up and twirl about some more? I could watch."

David snorted, though it turned into a yawn halfway through.

"Or nap? Napping works too."

"A nap sounds like bliss," David said, and pulled the sheet up further. "You don't mind?"

Rush kissed the top of David's head. "G'night, lovely."

\-- 

Rush woke up an indeterminate time later, with a sleeping David sprawled half-across him. The sheets had slid away, down to about waist-height, and Rush was pretty sure the potion had worn off -- it was, admittedly, hard to tell, but he just… _felt_ like this was man-David, not woman-David.

He stroked David's shoulder, gently, watching the muscles shiver in response to the touch. 

Would David freak out, waking up like this? Would it be worse if Rush woke him now, or let him sleep through until the morning?

He pressed another gentle kiss to the top of David's head. Better to get it over with quickly. "Hey, there, beautiful."

David made a sleepy sound, into the top of Rush's chest.

"I know." Rush stroked David's shoulder again. "But I think we napped a while."

David raised his head, his face faintly crumpled from sleeping facedown, his eyes barely open. "Oh."

"And if you're gonna kick me out of your bed--"

David's arm tightened around Rush's waist. "Not if you'll stay."

"You're sure?" Rush stared at David's still-sleepy expression. "No potion, just you and me, and--"

"No excuses for wanting you," David said, and dropped his head back onto Rush's chest. " _My_ Rush," he mumbled, only half-audible.

Rush's stomach swooped, his head suddenly very light. "Yeah."

"Your heart is beating so fast, all of a sudden." David turned his head to one side, pressing his ear to Rush's skin. "Is that good?"

Rush stared up at the canopy above the bed. "Yeah."

David shifted, his weight leaving Rush's arm, and then David was above him, inspecting his face, looking concerned. "Rush? If you do not want to remain, then--"

Rush grabbed David, and pulled him down into a fierce, dizzying kiss, trying to convey how much he _definitely_ wanted to be there, right there, with David. David seemed surprised, at first, but he was soon kissing Rush back just as eagerly, climbing on top of him and sliding their bodies against each other -- and oh, David was definitely back in a man's body, having a man's response to the kissing and touching, and it was _amazing_ to feel that.

"I mean it," Rush said, breathless, stroking his hands down David's spine and onto the top of David's ass, feeling David arch into the caress. "You're gorgeous. Like this, right now."

"Rush," David said, and he fumbled between them for a moment before his hand closed around Rush's cock. "Is this… do you want…"

" _Yes_."

David looked so pleased, so beautiful and hot and _lustful_ , and he touched Rush like he couldn't believe he was allowed to, kissing Rush between each long, slow pull on Rush's cock, pushing away Rush's attempts to touch _him_ with a whispered _'later'_ , and all the time his eyes drifting between focusing on Rush's face and focusing on where he was touching Rush.

Rush, all sense of shame and embarrassment feeling distant and unimportant now, gave himself over entirely to David's caresses. He lay back on David's pillow, throwing his hands above his head, allowing himself to moan and gasp at the sensations that flooded through him.

David, in response, made his hand tighter around Rush, sliding along him faster and more eagerly, no longer leaning in to kiss him and instead just _watching_ Rush with hunger in his eyes, until Rush's eyes forced themselves closed and he finally came, all over David's hands and his own stomach.

David kissed him again, in the aftermath, his expression smug again.

"Ah, man," Rush managed, when he caught his breath. "I _definitely_ wanted that."

"Ha." David smiled, his expression soft and affectionate, and looked down at his hand. "I should clean up."

"Yeah," Rush said, and grinned. "And then you're gonna come back here, and I'm gonna get _you_ off."

David slid off the bed, and Rush sat up to watch him walk over to the cupboard, like a deja vu of their first time, with that honey skin moving over David's muscles and making Rush feel lucky just to be able to see it.

And then Rush caught sight of himself in the mirror, and scrambled up to get a closer look.

"Damn, Dave," he said, touching a bruise on his neck. "You did a hell of a number on me."

"Ah -- my apologies. Is it painful?"

"Nah." Rush let his finger trail down. The bruises extended from just below his ear to his collarbone, all down one side of Rush's neck. "Just… a lot."

David stood behind him, and handed him a cloth before pressing a kiss to one of the bruises. "I feared I might think this all a fantasy, in the morning."

It took Rush only a matter of seconds to wipe himself off, and then only a few more seconds to tumble David back onto the bed. "A fantasy, huh?"

"Yes."

"How many fantasies have you been having about me, then?"

"Oh," said David, his voice shaking just a fraction as Rush's hand closed around him, "a few. None of which compare with -- ahh -- the reality."

"Good to know." Rush dipped his head, and nipped at David's shoulder -- gently, just teasing the idea that he might bite or bruise David -- and saw the flush of arousal across David's collarbones deepen and heard the sharp intake of breath. He lowered his voice, and put his mouth as close to David's ear as he could. "I could make sure _you_ can't forget it was real?"

David actually _squirmed_ , a full-body shudder going through him, and Rush moved his mouth out further, so any mark couldn't possibly be seen once David was dressed, before he bit down into David's shoulder.

"Ah," David's whole body shuddered again, and the noise he made in Rush's ear was _sublime_. "Rush, yes."

David's cock felt good in Rush's hand, hot and hard, sliding like velvet over steel. And every time Rush shifted his grip, every time he slid his hand _down_ after sliding it _up_ , every time he bit again at David's shoulder: David gasped, or moaned, or sighed, or made one of a dozen noises that made thrills of glee and pride wash through Rush.

And then, with a long, drawn-out exhalation, David came.

"Dave," Rush said, into David's ear, as David spilled over his fist. "Yeah. _My_ Dave."

" _Rush_."

Hearing his name like that, in David's post-orgasm voice all fuzzed with warmth and happiness, that wasn't gonna get old any time soon. Neither was seeing David like this, when Rush got up to fetch a cloth -- David all blissed-out, sprawled out, looking like about a dozen of Rush's own recent fantasies all rolled into one, bitemarks across one shoulder and eyes half-closed as he watched Rush. 

"You're really okay with this," Rush said, making it half a question, as David cleaned up. "Okay with us, like this."

"I am." David's face was turned away, but he sounded like he meant it. "And you?"

"Hell yes."

"Good." David tossed the cloth away, and then turned back to Rush. "You are exquisitely lovely as a woman, I admit. But you," and he raised a hand to touch Rush's face, tracing down Rush's cheek and stroking over his mouth, "as you are, this is the Rush that has my heart."

Oh. Rush stared at David, unable to form words.

"So I hope you'll be willing to spend many more nights in my bed," David said, his mouth tilting up at one side. "Or with me in yours, if you'd prefer."

Rush's own hand was trembling, when he lifted it to touch David's face. "Anywhere you want."

David's smile widened, and then turned sly. "Though we do have two more doses of that potion. One each, one might say."

"Yeah?" Rush tried to work out what David meant, and then it clicked. "Oh, oh. Oh, really?"

David stretched luxuriously, still with that sly look on his face. "Another time."

"Geez. Promise me you'll warn me first?"

"No promises." David grinned widely again, and then curled his arm tightly around Rush. "But not for some time."

"Good."

"So reluctant to have me as I was earlier?"

"No." Rush stroked his hand down David's arm, enjoying the slide of skin on skin. "I just want to get to know _this_ you, first."

"A sentiment I heartily approve of."

David rolled over, and tapped the base of the lamp on his cabinet, plunging the room into sudden darkness. Rush froze, startled, until David snuggled back up against his side again.

"You _will_ stay?" David asked, his voice very soft.

"Oh, you're gonna have to get really used to having me here."

It took a while before David was asleep again, in the curl of Rush's arm; long enough that Rush's eyes had adjusted to the dark, and he could see David quite clearly. He gently traced the edge of David's tan, on his upper arm, and then ran his fingers along the bites he'd left on David's shoulder.

Rush could see why David had wanted to mark him. He was going to need to check out his own neck, in the cold bright light of the day, just to reassure himself that he _was_ welcome in David's bed. And seeing the evidence of his own teeth on David's skin sparked weird, possessive thrills in Rush's spine, and even more so because David had _wanted_ it, had exulted in it.

He let his hand drift, idly, to the lighter stripe at David's neck, then up to David's jaw.

David was definitely gonna have to get used to sharing his bed. Rush didn't think he'd be planning on spending any nights alone again, basically ever.

And if David really wanted them to play around with that potion together at some point in the future-- and if it was as much fun as Rush thought it might be -- well, Rush was pretty sure he could track down that scientist again if he tried hard enough.

He grinned into the darkness, and pulled David a little closer, and slept.

**Author's Note:**

> My wife read this in beta, and her first proper comment on it was 'I can't believe you made Dave twirl.' So, uh. If that disturbs anyone else, sorry!
> 
> Also I wrote sort-of het? Go me trying new things.


End file.
